


As long as you come back to me, I'll keep kickin

by Loverofallfandoms32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallfandoms32/pseuds/Loverofallfandoms32
Summary: Dean got his brother back after thinking he had been ripped apart by vampires. My take on the boys reunion after arriving back at camp.





	As long as you come back to me, I'll keep kickin

**Author's Note:**

> So my first story in a very long time and I'm so excited! I rewatched this episode and boom! Story!! Just a little something to get me back in my writing groove. I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!

His brother had died. Dean hadn't been able to save him. He could only watch helplessly as he was dragged away by bloodsucking bastards. 

Then being stopped by Cas before he could run to try to save him. He knew it was too late, but it did nothing to stop him from wanting to rip them to shreds for taking Sam away from him. 

Having to leave his body behind killed him. 

Then, by some freakin miracle......No. Not some miracle, freakin Lucifer of all people, had saved his brother and brought him back. It took everything he had to stay where he was to listen to Lucifer explain his "good intentions" and wanting to be a "good father" to Jack. Over his dead body. 

When everyone finally went their separate ways he went to Sam. Hugging his brother just then was close to the best thing he had felt in years. 

But it just wasnt enough. 

Looking around to make sure no one was around, he grabbed Sam's hand and ran into the woods. Not far but far enough to give them some privacy. He turned and slid his hands up to cup his little brothers face. "You sure your ok man?" he asked Sam. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. "Yeah Dean, I'm good. Whatever Lucifer did, it fixed everything." 

Dean nodded his head, then slammed his lips to his brothers, teeth clanking together painful and wonderfully. Tongues fighting for dominance as both men try to get as much of each other as they can. Sam's hands are on the side of Dean's head, keeping him glued to him. 

So much going on in his head but all Dean can think of is that Sam is really here, alive and back in his arms. 

He pulled back while keeping him close. "Don't you ever do that to me again." His voice sounded like he gurgled rocks and whiskey but he couldn't help it. He has known fear and death when it came to his brother. But this time was just the last time he could handle it. 

Sam nodded his head but Dean shook his. "I'm serious Sammy. No more. I can't lose you to this. To anything. No more." Dean kept shaking his head. Sam slid a hand to his cheek, "What do you mean Dean?" 

Dean looked into Sam's ever changing eyes, knowing that was he was about to say was what he now wanted most. "I'm saying after this were done. No more monsters, no more hunting, we retire. Like you wanted for us."

Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy. "Dean, we cant just quit! They're are people depending on us. What about innocent people? To much is at stake here for us to just quit." 

Dean knew his brother had very good points. But he really didn't give a damn. "We have Bobby back. We have mom, Charlie, Cas. They're are others who could fight for them too. Why does it have to always be us to make the sacrifice huh? And I'm not saying quit all together. I'm talking about a base of operations for hunters all over. Somewhere were hunters can go safely for a nights rest, get some info for what they're hunting, food, ammo. The bunkers perfect for that."

Sam looked like he was seeing his brother for the first time. "You're serious." He whispered.

Dean kissed him again, much softer than their last. "I can't lose you anymore Sammy. The only way I want us to go now is old and grey. Together."

Sam was thinking it over. He had his thinky face on as Dean liked to secretly call it. When he looked back at Dean his smile was wide. "Yes. Ok, let's do it."

Dean's smile matched his as he pulled him in for one more kiss. Pulling back he looked at his little brother, the love of his life, and knew his life was just going to get better. 

Squeezing his hand one more time Dean let it drop. "Come on, we need to go save Jack before Lucifer can poison his mind with his bullshit."

Walking back to camp, both brothers felt lighter than they have in a very long time.


End file.
